Swings are a long-time favorite of adults and children alike for pleasure and relaxation. Use of swings by young children and, especially, infants presents problems since they are too young and immature to safely support themselves in a conventional swing. Special infant swing seats which provide supports enclosing the child or infant may be used, such as a child restrain system disclosed in US Patent Application Publication 2003/0040372.
In many cases, an adult prefers to remain holding an infant or a young child while themselves are seated on a swing. Prior devices are either unusable, overly complex or impractical for use by the adult. For example, the device of US Patent Application Publication 2003/0040372 requires both hands to fasten, making the device impractical when attending to an infant.
There exists a need for a support device and method to allow supporting an infant or child during swinging, which allows use and constant attention of the child by an adult.